


Registers

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 12. “You haven’t been yourself.”22. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Registers

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Y/Ns mom says.  
Y/N doesn't bother responding, instead turns on her heel and walks out the door. She breathes a sigh of relief when she enters the rental car, happy that Kells had figured it might be a good idea since they were going to be here for a week.

The rest of their time in Y/N’s home state passes quickly, none of them register how happy she is to leave, but one of them registers that something is wrong.

At first, Kells thought Y/N was just homesick, and then after visiting her family, his brain jumped to another conclusion. She was going to stay and not continue touring with them. And while that would have sucked, he wouldn’t have stopped her. Maybe ask her to finish up the two weeks left of the tour before quitting, but not tell her she couldn’t leave. But, those thoughts left when Ace had asked if she was thinking about moving back, and it barely took her a second to respond with a hell no.

He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the newest addition to his crew. She hadn’t once gone out with them after seeing her family. She was barely adding input into any conversations, when usually she would be telling the group about a crazy story from she was touring with another band.

Kells watches as Y/N retreated to her bunk all too early for her, but not early enough that anyone would give her shit for it. He pats Slim, on the shoulder, passing the blunt. “I’ll be back.”  
Slim nods, taking a hit before passing to Rook.

He walks back to the bunks, knocking on the wood frame, before opening the curtain. “You doing okay?”  
She nods, “I’m fine.”  
He rolls his eyes, inviting himself to crawl into her bunk and lay beside her, more than happy that she was laying on her side. “I’m calling bullshit. You haven’t been yourself.”  
Y/N moves back, giving the giant more room, so he doesn’t fall off the small bed. “Family secret was revealed.”  
Kells keeps quiet, she had more than once listened to all his problems, it was his turn for a change.  
“I found out I’m adopted.” She doesn’t look at him, her eyes on the ceiling of the bunk. “I’m 26 and they just now told me, better yet, they told me when they knew I had to go to work directly after finding out the news.”  
He opens his mouth to say, that she didn’t have to do the paperwork that day, he had told her before she went to visit. But, quickly shuts it, knowing that paperwork can’t be left sitting around. After a few minutes pass, he pulls her into a weird hug, that definitely feels more like a cuddling position. When she fully relaxes against him, he presses a kiss to the top of her head, figuring that all she needs right now is to be held.


End file.
